Band Of Mischiefs
by TheUnicornsAreAlive
Summary: Marik had too much of what, Yami Marik have been doing. Making up excuses, Lying and bringing something home that marik does not like. When Marik secretly follows him, He actually finds the Band Of Mischiefs, a club for trickery. WARNING: YAOI RATED M LANGUAGE LEMON! Thiefshipping, Deathshipping and AkefiaxOc yaoi yes, theres a girl as a main character
1. Leaving Again

- Band Of Mischeifs-

Summary: Marik had it coming..he had it coming.. Always,every night. Yami Marik would always leave to go to the "store" So marik actually followed him and ended up in a whole lot of trouble. WARNING: OCS!, **YAOI**, : **Theif! Death! SLIGHT CITRON **language! MOST CHARACTERS OOC heavily implied yaoi!

* * *

-8:00 PM- Ishtar"s Resident

* * *

"I'm going out." echoed a voice throughout the hallways which was coming near the young bishie's ears. Marik looked up from reading a book. _Not again.._ He followed the shadow to the kitchen. Just exactly when Yami Marik closed the fridge door with a carton of milk and a chicken wing in his mouth, he nearly choked on the chicken wing and dropped the milk.

"Exactly Where?" asked Marik, who always frowned upon Yami Marik's activities.

"Just..with some friends." muffled Yami Marik, by the chicken wing.

"You better not be banging Ryou again!" pointed Marik, whose face was now, having an angry expression.

"Woah! Woah! Ryou and I never had sex" defended Yami Marik towards Marik's statement..or **command**.

"Liar! Damn Liar! Don't think that I never hear anything from Bakura!" screamed Marik.

"Eh! Watch your mouth! I thought you and him were..." snapped Yami Marik, then calm down by drinking from the milk carton.

"He...uh...and..me..discussed.."blushed Marik,as he crossed his legs a little more.

"Marik..you and Bakura..." growled Yami Marik..

"Please! Don't get mad! It was my fault!" blamed Marik. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you having sex with Ryou"

"Listen, I have to go, little one." said Yami Marik as he kissed Marik's forehead. "You take care okay?"

"Grr."..sizzled Marik. He was sick of Yami Marik always leaving.

"I'll probably bring back some sweets~" winked Yami Marik.

The door closed. Marik flopped down on the couch. "It's very sad without Oni-chan, oh well.

Marik closed his eyes..and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Baku-chan..._

A bag poked Marik, as he woke up. "Hey, little one..I got you some food." said Yami Marik.

Holy crap, Oni-chan what time is it? asked Marik.

"Probably like 8am." answered Yami Marik. " Might wanna be quiet, Ryou came over because Akefia and Atem won't stop fighting. So he didn't want to step in so he left and sleep here."

"Marik have you seen my clothes?" asked Ryou, still having that i'm-awake-voice.

Yami Marik eyes widened. He was caught.

"I thought he was here to sleep..Oni-chan" rudely said Marik, crossing his arms

* * *

**OH CRAP! Marik caught Yami Marik into sleeping with Ryou last night! But Wait...Where does the "Mischiefs" come to play? Don't Worry, because thats the next chapter!**


	2. Theifship

-Band Of Mischiefs-

WARNING: LEMON!

* * *

8:00 am. Ishtar's Resident

Marik twiddled his spoon in his herb tea, while Ryou and Yami Marik were talking to each , He left the table to his room. Marik walked to his room all grouchy. " Dammit!, Why the fuck do i always think of bakura!" He's left for a different country..He left me,after that night..that night we made up." _I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! _"Let's stop thinking about him."

:KNOCK KNOCK:

Marik turned around and saw someone very similar..white hair, blue overshirt, striped shirt. Yep, that was walked over and opened the window. The first reaction was a slap to the face.

"You..you..bastard" Cried Marik as he hugged Bakura. Bakura looked at him with a depressed look. " I told you, baby, I was going on a study-board to America." informed Bakura.

_Oh. _That ranged through marik's head while buried into Bakura's shirt. Marik looked up to see Bakura's manly-face. He then kissed his cheek, and whispered "close the window"

Bakura evily grinned. He then flopped on into the bed with Marik. He eagerly slipped his tongue inside Marik's mouth. Their tongues met. Trying to top each others. Bakura took his out. Leaving Marik all fired up, Yet, the lighter male kissed his open midriff. Then neck. Marik let out a little moan, Which made Bakura smile, He lift up the egyptain's belly-top, leaving Marik topless. Bakura took off both of shirts easily. Bakura starting to tease Marik by licking his nipples. This lead Marik moaning silently..

"Ahh...hn..Bakura..ohh~" moaned Marik. Bakura proceeded to take off each others pants. Marik screamed some more. The more he screamed, the less Bakura was very bland.

"Marik, I'm going in okay?" trusted Bakura. He looked at the young boy, who was red all over. Bakura then proceeded to move Marik's hand and legs. "Baku..nn!" flinched Marik as he felt Bakura lubricating his hole with his member. Bakura then put his member in Marik's body. Marik was catching breath. While Bakura was thrusting the man. Marik clinched tighter to the bed sheets. "Ahh! Ahn! Bakura! It's so tight! Nn! Nng!" moaned Marik. Few more minutes Marik announced that he was going to cum.

"Shit! Bakura I'm going to cum!"yelled Marik.

Bakura, hearing this went close to his neck..to kiss.

"Then cum" ordered Bakura. Marik then released all over each other even in Bakura's hair. Bakura patted marik,who was covered with sweat and cum. "You are such a good boy, Marik" smiled the white-haired sex demon. Marik then flopped on Bakura. "I'm going to take a shower"

"May I join?"

"...sure"

* * *

-Later-

Marik kissed Bakura goodbye, Bakura smiled to the action. Marik whispered to his ear "I love you" Bakura knew that wasn't the last time. It was the first.

-8 pm-

Yami Marik and Ryou got ready. They said that they were heading to a fancy resturant near the Ruyjo Train Station.

"Leaving again?" whined Marik.

"Well, its our 1-year anniversary. I don't wanna stay here and just lay-about, I wanna do something special for Ryou and I." He looked at Ryou. "Since it is our anniversary" He and Ryou kissed.

_Grr! Dammit Ryou_. For taking his brother away. Then again he and Bakura had sex. Yami Marik and Ryou left for the door. "Good-bye Marik, We'll be back" and the door closed.

* * *

-8:30 pm. Soukayo Hang-out -

"Argh! Where the hell is that dude!" squeaked a voice.

"Will you calm down? Besides, He left for some study board." argued another voice.

"Hey,those love birds said it was their anniversary. This dude should have came back like a week ago!" answered a manly voice.

"He probably had a delay." answered the second voice.

"Our meeting can't be smaller than this! We need to recruit" tolded the first voice.

"We will do that,when the whole group gets here." insisted the second voice.

"People are just busy these days, I mean, marriage,dating."listed the third voice.

"Death" finished the first voice.

"Yeah, thanks sickle. You have totally made me more happier." sarcastily answered the third voice.

"You are welcome Akefia!" smiled Sickle, the energetic girl assasin. "Marie? Where's the moon? I don't see it." asked sickle, squinting at the dark sky.

"East...Oh crap..I sense something" warned Marie, loading her gun.

" A new member.." sickle's voice changed.

* * *

_ Well We just barely started...how's is this going to end? Not pretty, I guess..FIND OUT NEXT IN THE BAND OF MISCHIEFS~_


	3. The Meeting

-Band Of Mischiefs-

* * *

-11:00pm Domino City-

* * *

A trio stand outside of the train station. A girl, another girl and a masculine man with a dark red cloak.

"Okay, I'm guessing this meeting is cancelled because.."started Marie

"Hey Guys!" yelled a voice from a far. The trio looked up. They saw Bakura coming closer to them. Sickle jumped for joy. "YIPPEE! BAKURA IS HERE!" She screamed-out-loud. Marie crossed her arms. Akefia jumped back. He knows when not to mess with Satan's granddaughter.

"Eh, What was the delay?" asked Akefia, who came forward.

"The airplane was late" explained Bakura,who trying to get Sickle off him. But,refused. "Hey, I'm in a relationship broski, I can't really cuddle with you."

"Aww, Baku-chan.." saddened Sickle. "Eh, you are in a relationship? Whose the lucky girl?" Sickle's emotion changed.

"Uh..its actually a guy. and His name is Marik."

Sickle eyes widened, she slapped Bakura. "How dare you? You are breaking poor little ryou's heart! He's just a little guy and you had to steal Marik from him, you cold hearted motherfu-"

"Sickle! It's a different marik, Yami Marik's younger brother" answered Akefia, before Sickle could have gone incredible hulk on him. Sickle looked all around, in shock. _Oh._ ranged in her mind.

"Sorry, Bakura." apologized Sickle. "I have a question, does Marik knows about you leaving off to meet here?"

"Nope" Answered Bakura, pretty simple.

"Huh, We need new members like _fast_. If Yami Marik keeps dissappearing with Ryou, then we can't really plan to defeat the enemies." informed Marie.

Bakura shook his head. "No,no no, We don't need new members. We already have enough." Dissagreed Bakura.

"C'mon Bakura, Just like 2 or 3 more." begged Sickle.

Bakura looked at Marie, Sickle, and Akefia. Finally, He gave in. "Fine, but that means we need more people with spiritual contact. Akefia, you must find atleast two people who knows magic or spirits." I"ll try to bribe Marik into coming-

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Bakura looked over to the left, it was sickle she was on the floor.

"Yo, Whats wrong?" asked Bakura.

"My...box, its gone.." sniffed Sickle.

Bakura stopped, he look near the garbage. "Its right here, Sickle."

Sickle looked up to the cardboard, Oh yay! Now I can think!" yipped Sickle. She climbed in the box, then stopped talking.

Bakura then sighed."Okay..This meeting is over. See you tomorrow night."

Sickle,Marie, Akefia and Bakura all put their hands in the center of the circle and said." MISCHIEFS OUT!" Then vanished.

* * *

-12:00 am- Ishtar Residents.

* * *

"That was really nice, Mariku-san." said A voice as the light was turned on. "I hope they weren't dissapointed that we weren't there at the meeting."

Yami Marik hung his coat, "They're fine. I got off the phone with Marie, they said that they were recruiting more members."

"More members? Isn't that a little too much?" whispered Ryou, all innocent.

"Nah, They said like 3 or 2 more people." answered Yami Marik. He then went into the room with Ryou. Ryou got ready for bed. Same with Yami Marik.

They both got under the covers. Ryou turned off the lights.

Yami Marik wagged his finger. "Ah, ah,ah. Ryou, you and I have to remember our Anniversary session?"

Ryou blushed, then smiled. " Of Course" Ryou closed the door. After that there was moaning and noise in that room.

Marik was trying to sleep, but the noise kept him up, he tossed and turned. Nothing, then a nice pillow on the ears. Ahh much better.

* * *

_OMR! THE MISCHIEFS ARE HERE! Wait Marik is going to join? OOOOOH CRAP!_


End file.
